


When There's Nothing Left

by mellchaaa



Category: DBSK, Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop, TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellchaaa/pseuds/mellchaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Yunho memang sebagian dari Kim Jaejoong, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tanpa ada salah sama sekali Jaejoong menghilang dan Yunho mendapatkan Jaejoong setelah setahun kemudian dengan kondisi seperti itu..<br/>"Aku tahu waktu tidak akan memihak padaku.." YUNJAE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When There's Nothing Left

**When There’s Nothing Left**

 **© mellchaaa.**

 **A Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong fanfiction.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

 **And the story begin..**

.

.

“Yun, ada apa memanggilku kesini?” tanya Jaejoong yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik rak buku di perpustakaan.

Yunho menengok ke arah Jaejoong dan tersenyum, “kau sudah datang.. Duduklah.”

“Biar kutebak, aku yakin betul kalau kau sedang mencari bahan untuk diajarkan, bukan begitu?” tebak Jaejoong tepat sasaran, Yunho hanya tertawa kecil dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong.

“Hmm, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?” Yunho tersenyum. “Itu memang benar, maka dari itu aku menyuruh Junsu untuk memanggilmu kemari.”

“Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanmu, Jung Yunho asisten dosen yang terhormat?” ujar Jaejoong pura-pura kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan kemudian tertawa lepas.

“Bukan.. Bisa kau lihat sendiri pekerjaanku sudah selesai,” Yunho mengangkat selembar kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan tangan Yunho hasil salinan dari buku-buku itu.

“Lalu, kalau begitu untuk apa?” Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

“Karena aku merindukanmu, Boo..” Yunho tersenyum _boyish_ dan menyentil hidung mancung Jaejoong gemas, lalu mengecup dahi Jaejoong yang tertutup anak-anak rambut Jaejoong.

“Kau ini ada-ada saja, Yunnie bodoh.” Balas Jaejoong kemudian menenggelamkan diri di lekukan leher Yunho. “Aku juga merindukanmu..”

“Berarti kau lebih bodoh, Boo..”

“Tidak! Bagaimanapun Yunnie lebih bodoh!”

“Bagaimana bisa asisten dosen itu bodoh?”

“Berisik!”

Kadang dari suasana romantis sekalipun juga bisa berakhir dengan pertumpahan darah..

.

.

“Yun, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Makanlah, aku mau pulang dulu..” pesan Jaejoong sambil melepas celemeknya dan menghampiri Yunho yang berada di ruang tengah. “Ayo makan!”

“Aku tidak mau makan,” jawab Yunho cuek tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari TV sekalipun.

“Dasar bodoh, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kalau aku mati nanti, kau tidak akan bisa memakan masakanku lagi tahu!” gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengetuk pelipis Yunho pelan.

“Hey hey! Bicara seperti itu sekali lagi, lihat saja akibatnya nanti..” Yunho memandang sadis Jaejoong yang langsung disambut _puppy_ _eyes_ Jaejoong. “Maka dari itu makanlah dulu denganku, kenapa begitu terburu-buru, sih?”

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, “kau ini selalu saja seperti itu.. Dasar bodoh.”

“Berhenti memanggilku bodoh, jelek. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, mana ada asisten dosen yang bodoh?”tanya Yunho tidak terima. Sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong terus-terusan memanggil dia bodoh. Jabatan? Asisten dosen.. Fakultas? Fakultas keren, arsitektur. IP? Semua studi A. Jadi sudah jelas kalau dia tidak menyandang predikat bodoh sama sekali.

“Kau ini,” Jaejoong berkacak pinggang. “Kalau aku jelek, mana mungkin kau melirikku? Bahkan saat ini begitu protektif padaku, ckck.”

“Ya! Maka dari itu berhentilah memanggilku bodoh, sepertinya kau senang sekali mempunyai kekasih bodoh.”

“Memang, karena lelaki bodoh itu bisa dengan mudahnya dibodohi..” jawab Jaejoong asal.

“Kalau begitu cari saja lelaki lain, aku bukan lelaki bodoh seperti keinginanmu..” tutur Yunho sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

“Kau ini mau mencari simpati dengan melakukan _aegyo_?” tanya Jaejoong sinis. “Tidak mempan terhadapku, sok imut..”

“Kau ini! Lama-lama aku makan juga, deh!”

“Kalau begitu, ayo makan aku..”

“ _AS YOU WISH_!”

.

.

“Haa.. Yang benar saja, dia membuatku ketinggalan kereta dan mempermainkanku semalaman. Apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan hari ini? Oh, Tuhan..” keluh Jaejoong sambil memasukkan bumbu yang telah ia siapkan ke dalam wajan berisi nasi goreng.

“Uh, badanku rasanya seperti akan hancur.. Haah, lihat pembalasanku nanti, Jung Yunho!” Jaejoong meregangkan lehernya yang serasa mati rasa tersebut dan mulai mengaduk bumbu yang baru saja ia tuangkan agar merata dengan nasi gorengnya.

‘Grep’

“Jangan mempermainkan aku lagi, Jung Yunho..” kata Jaejoong malas ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar mulai melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

“Kau tahu ‘kan ini kesukaanku, kenapa kau ketus sekali.” tutur Yunho cemberut, ia menopangkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong. “Bayangan tadi malam tidak bisa aku hapus, lho..”

“YA!”

“Masak saja yang benar, aku tidak mau makan nasi goreng gosong.” Komentar Yunho ketika Jaejoong berusaha memberontak di pelukannya, merasa Jaejoong sudah menyerah, Yunho tersenyum licik. “Aku berharap kalau setiap hariku seperti ini, Boo..”

“Aku malah tidak mau.” Tolak Jaejoong mentah-mentah, “enak saja, aku yang kesusahan berjalan setiap hari nantinya. Kau berniat membunuhku.”

“Aish, kau itu..” Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal ketika Jaejoong menjawabnya. “Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan bicara seperti itu, dasar jelek.”

“Aku cantik kok..” sanggah Jaejoong cepat.

“Bagiku kau tetap jelek.”

“YA!”

“Kalau kau marah-marah terus seperti itu, kau makin jelek..” komentar Yunho lagi dan berhasil membuat Jaejoong skakmat saat itu juga.

“Tapi perkataanku yang barusan benar-benar serius, Boo..” Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Jaejoong. “Aku benar-benar berharap kalau setiap pagi kau selalu ada di dalam pelukanku..”

Jaejoong terus mendengarkan, ia tersenyum lembut ketika Yunho berkata seperti itu.

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintai manusia sepertimu, Boo..” Yunho memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. “Sudah menyebalkan, galak, cuek, ceroboh, IP-mu rendah—kau itu kan bodoh.. Sebenarnya apa yang aku cari dari manusia seperti kau ini, ya?”

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya sambil menunduk menahan kesal. _Laki-laki ini tidak bisa sedetik saja tidak menghinaku_ , batin Jaejoong.

“Oh, maaf aku menyinggung IP.. Tapi sungguh, itu benar-benar menyenangkan untuk disebut.. Haha!” tutur Yunho dengan sukacita tanpa memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kini tengah mendelik tajam kepadanya.

“Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Boo..” suara Yunho melembut, Jaejoong bisa mendengar kalau perkataannya benar-benar tulus. Seulas senyum lembut terbentuk di paras cantik Jaejoong.

“Aku tulus, Boo.. Aku ingin kau tahu aku tulus..” Yunho menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong dan mengecup lembut bahunya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. “Aku tahu kok, masalah IP itu juga aku tahu kau serius..”

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya seketika. Memandang Jaejoong tidak terima, ia kesal. “Kau ini tidak bisa menciptakan suasana yang baik, ya!”

Jaejoong terkekeh dan mematikan kompornya dan berbalik ke arah Yunho. “Dasar bodoh..”

“Terus saja!”

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Yunho, memandang Yunho intens dengan kedua mata bulatnya dan menyentil hidung mancung Yunho. “Kau itu memang bodoh, tidak harus selalu kau katakan aku juga tahu kalau kau mencintaiku dengan tulus, Yun.”

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi dan mencubit pipi kenyal Yunho. “Karena aku juga mencintaimu tulus. Tanpa kau tahu setulus apa..”

Yunho tersenyum dan mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas, lagi dan akhirnya berakhir menjadi ciuman penuh.

Jaejoong melepaskan dirinya dan tersenyum. “Boo, sekarang aku tahu..”

“Hmm?”

“Kalau sebelum denganku, kau ini benar-benar seorang playboy rupanya..”

“YA!” Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho keras. “Sekarang siapa yang menghancurkan suasana bagus, hah?!”

.

.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kalian bisa pacaran sampai sejauh ini..” Changmin memandang aneh Yunho dan Jaejoong yang duduk bersebelahan di hadapannya, sedangkan ia menyantap _pancake_ -nya.

“Kau meragukanku rupanya..” Yunho menopang dagunya di atas meja, memandang intens Changmin yang merasa terganggu dengan tatapannya itu.

“Bukan..” Changmin melahap suapan terakhir dari _pancake_ kesukaannya tersebut. “Jaejoong-hyung memang terkenal sangat keras, dan kau itu orang yang kaku dan dingin.”

“Lalu?” tanya Jaejoong, berusaha menarik benang merahnya.

“Bagaimana bisa kepribadian yang seperti es dan api itu bisa bersatu dan cocok seperti ini? Itu yang menjadi pikiranku sekarang ini.” Jawab Changmin dan melirik ke arah piringnya yang bersih. “Aish, kenapa habis..”

“Kau lihat saja Natsu dan Grey, mereka juga berbeda jauh bukan? Natsu yang berapi-api dan Grey yang dapat julukan _ice_ _prince_. Buktinya mereka jadi sahabat yang sangat kuat bukan?” sosor Yunho sambil menyesap _frapuccino_ -nya.

“Ya ya, kenapa kau tidak gunakan saja Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai contoh yang lebih mudah? Aku mana tahu si Natsu dan si Grey itu dari anime mana..” keluh Changmin.

“...tapi kalian cocok.”

“So pasti,” jawab Jaejoong langsung dengan mata berbinar-binar, berhasil membuat Changmin menyesal mengatakan hal itu.

“Lalu, kapan kalian menikah?” tanya Changmin cuek sambil memainkan _handphone_ -nya.

“MWO?!” teriak Jaejoong dengan wajah horror sedangkan Yunho yang sedang minum menyemburkan _frapuccino_ -nya sampai membuat lengan Changmin basah karena semburan mautnya.

“Aish, apa yang kau lakukan..” ia memandang nista lengannya yang basah akibat ulah Yunho. “Kenapa respon kalian seperti itu? Itu hal biasa yang dilakukan orang yang serius pacaran, bodoh.”

“T-tapi.. Menikah?” tanya Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

Yunho terdiam memandang Jaejoong, “aku tidak mau menikah dengannya, aku tidak mau menikahi makhluk bodoh seperti dia.”

“YA!”

“Ah benar juga, Yunho-hyung itu pasti akan mencari pasangan hidup yang sama pintarnya dengan dirinya. Kau hyung, kau tidak mungkin memenuhi kriteria dia. Kau bodoh, IP-mu saja hancur.” Tuding Changmin dingin tanpa melihat Jaejoong yang siap menonjoknya.

“Yang penting banyak yang suka,” komentar Jaejoong, ia mengalihkan wajahnya dan meringis ketika merasakan kepalanya sakit tiba-tiba.

Yunho yang menyadari Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba kesakitan, meraih bahu Jaejoong dan memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran. “Kau tidak apa-apa, Boo?”

“Oh, haha..” Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menandakan ia tidak apa-apa. “Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin sedikit.. Kelelahan?”

“Kalau begitu biar aku antarkan ke apartemenmu, bagaimana? Masalah kelasmu, aku bisa meminta izin pada dosen. Mau ya?” tawar Yunho, bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin kalau Jaejoong kelelahan dan pingsan begitu saja saat ada kelas.

Itu akan membuat dia tambah khawatir, ia tidak mau.

“Tidak perlu, kau ini.. Aku tidak apa-apa, sok manis sekali..” gumam Jaejoong dengan nada menyindir.

Yunho memasang tampang tidak terima. “Kau itu selalu saja merusak suasana, Boo!”

“Kalau begitu cari saja yang tidak selalu merusak suasana..” tutur Jaejoong cuek.

“YA!”

“Aish, kalian ini!”

.

.

Jaejoong memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan hampa.

Entah apa yang sejak tadi menjadi pikirannya, sudah cukup lama ia tidak bergerak dari posisi telentang seperti itu. Dari sinar matanya, jelas sekali ia sedang memikirkan banyak hal.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, mendudukkan dirinya sejenak di kasur dan beringsut duduk di meja belajarnya. Jemari lentiknya tergerak untuk meraih sebuah bingkai kayu berisikan fotonya dan Yunho di Paris saat ada study tour dari kampus mereka.

Dengan latar menara Eiffel yang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya, langit biru yang cerah sama halnya dengan senyum yang dipamerkan keduanya.

Itu masih beberapa tahun yang lalu, semua masih indah.

Err, sampai sekarang juga masih indah sebenarnya.

Lalu ia melirik lagi ke arah bingkai foto kayu di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum manis ketika melihat dirinya, Yunho, Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun sedang tertawa lebar dengan pose seenak perut mereka.

Foto itu di ambil ketika ulang tahun Junsu tiga tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong ingat betul. Ia tertawa ketika melihat pose Yoochun dan Junsu yang saling menjambak satu sama lain—sedangkan wajah mereka tertawa dan melirik ke kamera. Changmin yang berpose sok imut. Sisanya.. Kira-kira saja foto _couple_ itu foto seperti apa.

Saat itu Jaejoong ingat betul, di malam sebelum hari ulang tahun Junsu, mereka semua serempak tidak membalas pesan Junsu ataupun telepon Junsu. Padahal saat itu Junsu benar-benar kesepian, mereka berhasil membuat Junsu menangis karena dihiraukan sampai malam hari ulang tahunnya.

Dan ketika tahu kalau ia sedang dijahili, Junsu benar-benar ngamuk dan melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada Yoochun. Kenapa Yoochun? Entahlah. Yunho menguasai martial arts sedangkan Jaejoong akan selalu dilindungi Yunho, dan Changmin juga merupakan sosok yang menyeramkan dan tidak sebanding untuknya—dilihat dari porsi makan juga—Changmin bukan tandingannya. Jadi satu-satunya yang bisa ia siksa hanyalah Yoochun.

“Kupikir aku salah apa pada kalian sampai kalian tidak mau melihatku seperti itu di kampus, ternyata.. Menyebalkan!” akunya dan saat itu juga menjitak kepala Yoochun sekuat mungkin. “Tapi aku bahagia.. Aku sangat bahagia..”

Semuanya juga bahagia saat itu, persahabatan mereka memang tidak ada yang bisa menandingi.

Kemudian Jaejoong meraih _frame_ foto yang satu lagi. Kali ini foto Jaejoong dan Yunho saat ada festival dari klub kesenian Jepang dari kampusnya.

Saat itu Jaejoong sedang tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah lolipop di tangan kanannya dan Yunho menggunakan yukata hitam tersenyum sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong, entah kenapa kelihatan mesra sekali.

Oh jangan lupakan dengan latar pepohonan yang terlihat menguning dan daunnya yang gugur karena saat itu memang musim gugur. Sangat indah bukan?

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan hampa. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati keadaan sepi di sekitarnya. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang benar-benar keruh.

“..haruskah?”

.

.

 **Satu tahun kemudian.**

Yunho mengunci mobilnya dan melangkah pasti menuju gedung kampusnya, sesekali ia tersenyum dan membalas sapaan orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Ia melangkah menuju kelasnya, satu-satunya kelas yang ia punya hari ini sampai jam sebelas nanti. Yunho meringis ketika melihat kursi yang biasa ia dan Jaejoong duduki masih kosong, ia segera duduk di tempat itu dan mulai membuka bukunya.

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya ketika merasakan getaran pada kantung jaketnya, benar saja _handphone_ -nya bergetar. Menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

‘ _Miss you.. ^^_ ’

Yunho membulatkan matanya begitu melihat pesan dari siapa yang masuk untuknya, dan segera mengetikan beberapa angka dan menekan tombol hijau di _handphone_ -nya.

 _“Nomor yang anda—“_

“ _Shit_ ,” Yunho menutup _flip_ _handphone_ -nya kasar. “Selalu saja seperti itu, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan sih! Bodoh!”

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membuka _handphone_ -nya lagi, membuka folder pesan tersimpan dan menemukan 12 item yang berasal dari pengirim yang sama.

 _‘My Boo Jae’_

Yunho menekan kursor ke atas dan mendapati pesan paling lama yang ia terima, pada tanggal 26 bulan Februari tahun lalu ia menerimanya. Yunho mengernyitkan dahi ketika mengetahui bahwa semua pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Jaejoong adalah pada tanggal yang sama setiap bulannya.

Bukankah itu tanggal lahir Jaejoong?

“Maksudmu apa, Boo..” Yunho mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. “Kau menghilang sampai sekarang.. Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?”

.

.

“Aku sudah menghubungi kakaknya yang berada di Jepang, tapi dia bilang Jaejoong tidak pernah memberi kabar sama sekali.. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana,” Junsu memasukkan _handphone_ -nya dengan wajah gelisah.

Ini sudah bulan ke-13 Jaejoong menghilang. Ia tidak pernah datang ke kampus lagi dan tidak ada siapapun di apartemennya. Dan kali ini benar-benar membuat Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin frustasi. Apalagi kalau melihat Yunho yang mulai kembali menjadi sosok penyendiri, itu benar-benar membuat mereka gigit jari.

“Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jae-hyung..” Changmin mengaduk-aduk makanannya tidak selera. “Aku sangat merindukannya..”

“Kira-kira siapa saja yang akrab dengan Jaejoong selain kita?” tanya Yoochun sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Junsu dan Changmin serius.

“Entah, dia memang populer tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang ia percayai untuk menyimpan rahasianya.. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menceritakan kehidupannya, kau tahu itu.” Jawab Junsu putus asa.

“Rahasia?” tanya Changmin sambil memandang Junsu aneh. “Kalau begitu.. Dia pergi karena?”

“Merahasiakan sesuatu dari kita, bukan begitu?” tebak Yoochun tepat sasaran, Changmin mengangguk mantap.

“Tapi rahasia apa..”

“Hey, kau tahu senior Kim Jaejoong yang tidak pernah kelihatan lagi sekarang?” tanya seorang perempuan pada temannya yang berada di meja kantin tidak jauh dari tempat Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin berada.

Ketiga lelaki itu segera memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada dua gadis di sebrang meja mereka.

“Huh, senior Kim? Aku tidak pernah tahu, memangnya dia fakultas apa?” si perempuan berkacamata itu balik bertanya.

“Arsitektur. Dia menghilang, tapi baru-baru ini aku seperti melihatnya berada di rumah sakit Tokyo saat aku berlibur di Jepang kemarin ini.. Kalau kau tidak mengenalinya sejak awal, kau pasti tidak akan tahu kalau dia itu Kim Jaejoong, senior paling populer disini!” tutur gadis itu panjang lebar.

“Memangnya kenapa? Kalau dia memang seperti itu pasti ia populer sekali, lalu bagaimana rupanya sekarang?”

“Entahlah, sepenglihatanku dia malah duduk di atas kursi roda.” Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya ragu, “entahlah.. Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan mataku sendiri.”

“Tapi kau ini aneh sekali, liburan malah ke rumah sakit..”

Sedangkan dua gadis itu sibuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka, ketiga lelaki yang sedari memperhatikan mereka segera berpandangan satu sama lain dengan wajah pucat bukan main.

.

.

“Jepang? Memangnya ada—”

“Jangan banyak protes, hyung! Ayo kita pergi sekarang juga, masalah tiket dan hotel sudah diurus Changmin dan Junsu, mereka sudah pergi duluan. Kau hanya tahu pergi dan bawa diri saja!” jelas Yoochun dengan nada serius, ia sudah mengenakan tas punggung berisi pakaiannya untuk pergi ke Jepang.

Sedangkan Yunho yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya memandang aneh kepada Yoochun dan menghela nafas. “Baiklah, aku mau membereskan barang-barangku dulu.”

.

.

“Ternyata bukan hanya IP-mu yang bobrok, ternyata kau ini memang sepenuhnya bobrok.” Komentar Changmin pedas ketika melihat Jaejoong yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dengan alat-alat rumah sakit yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, seakan-akan perkataan Changmin barusan adalah lawakan. “Tidak perlu tersenyum, aku tidak sedang menghiburmu.”

“Changmin,” Junsu memperingatkan Changmin. “Lalu apa pembelaanmu, hyung? Kau benar-benar tidak menganggap kami sahabatmu rupanya..”

“Aish, bukan begitu bodoh..” keluh Jaejoong lemah, tapi tetap saja kata bodoh tidak terlupakan olehnya—mungkin sudah _trademark_. “Aku hanya tidak mau membuat kalian khawatir.”

“Kau jauh lebih bodoh dari kami,” gerutu Changmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. “Kau orang terbodoh sepanjang masa.”

“Jangan begitu.. Aku ini lebih tua darimu, sopanlah sedikit.” Ujar Jaejoong sambil tertawa pelan. “Kalian sudah tahu keadaanku sekarang ini, mau apa lagi..”

“Kenapa kau tidak jujur sejak awal, hyung?” nada Junsu melemah. “Kenapa kau menyimpan semua ini sendirian saja..”

“Aku tidak mau kalian memperlakukanku seperti orang lain, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan kalian tentang ini.. Kau tahu kalau kanker darah itu bukan penyakit yang bisa sembuh.” Jaejoong tersenyum.

“Aku sudah berkata kepada kakakku untuk memberitahukan kematianku kepada kalian, bilang saja aku meninggal karena kecelakaan atau apalah itu namanya.. Tapi kalian menemukanku..” Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

“BODOH!” pekik Changmin dan Junsu bersamaan. “Mana ada cerita yang seperti itu!”

“Memang tidak ada, kalian ‘kan sudah menemukanku..” jawab Jaejoong enteng. “Oh ya, karena hanya kalian berdua yang tahu, jangan bicarakan ini kepada siapapun lagi. Mengerti?”

“Maksudmu?” tanya Junsu, dahinya mengernyit dan suaranya meninggi.

“Kau tidak mengerti? Dasar bodoh,” Jaejoong menghela nafas. “Jangan beritahukan Yunho soal ini.. Kalau kau sampai memberitahunya, aku tidak yakin sampai kapan aku akan menggentayangimu nanti.”

“..begitukah?”

“H-hyung?” Changmin dan Junsu memandang horror kepada sosok yang kini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, Yunho.

“Jadi selama ini kau bersembunyi, huh? Tidak punya otak.” Gumam Yunho sarkastik, sedangkan wajah dinginnya ini mati-matian menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. Dia tidak mau disebut cengeng, entah keadaan apapun itu.

“Sudah kubilang berapa kali kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, kau pura-pura melupakannya?” sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memandang tidak percaya pada sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Sosok yang benar-benar terluka karena dirinya. Sosok yang sekarang rapuh dan tidak sekuat dulu—karena mencintainya.

Jadi sekarang apa yang kau rasakan, Jae?

.

.

“Jadi sejak kapan kau mengidap penyakit ini?” tanya Yunho datar sambil mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong di taman rumah sakit.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya tanda berpikir. “Aku tidak yakin, kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu..”

“Begitu..” respon Yunho singkat, Jaejoong hanya terdiam. “Jadi kau benar-benar menipuku rupanya..”

“Haha,” Jaejoong meringis, merasakan sesak yang mendalam ketika Yunho mengatakan hal seperti itu. “Aku ketahuan, omo~”

“Gak usah sok imut.” Komentar Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya kesal. “Kau pikir kau siapa bisa seperti itu seenaknya, bodoh.”

“Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku terus memanggilmu bodoh, Yun?” tanya Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar, rasanya ia ingin menangis tetapi egonya betul-betul menahannya untuk tidak melakukannya.

“Aku baru saja mengerti..” jawab Yunho tenang sambil berhenti di sisi taman, berjalan dan berjongkok di depan Jaejoong. “Karena kau berhasil menipuku dengan penyakitmu, sedangkan kau kira asisten dosen yang pintar ini tidak tahu kebohonganmu.”

“Yunnie pintar~!” Jaejoong menepuk tangan kekanakan yang langsung saja membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Yunho. “Maaf..”

“Untuk apa minta maaf,” Yunho memalingkan wajahnya. “Kau tidak tahu seberapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu, hah?”

Jaejoong terdiam. “Maka dari itu aku minta maaf.”

“Jangan menjawabku terus, bodoh!” Yunho menyentil hidung Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal, tapi tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. “Aku benar-benar bingung kenapa aku bisa tertarik padamu, apalagi sampai menyukaimu!”

“Hehe~”

“Aku tidak memintamu tertawa.”

“Baiklah, aku diam.” Jaejoong menutup rapat bibirnya, menarik jarinya dari sudut bibirnya ke sudut bibirnya yang lain dan membuang—yang ia namakan kunci—ke belakangnya.

“Kau ini..” Yunho memijat pelipisnya. “Lalu selama kau disini apa kau memikirkanku?”

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya sempurna, sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan Yunho. Dan ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya sama sekali, sampai sudut matanya berair.

“AKU TIDAK MENYURUHMU TERTAWA!”

“Tapi kau lucu!”

“Aku bukan badut!”

“Baiklah..”

Yunho terus memijat pelipisnya, ia memang merindukan Jaejoong selama ini tapi bukan seperti ini juga keinginannya.

“Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu, bodoh.” Jaejoong tersenyum dan menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Yunho, sedangkan kedua tangannya meraih tangan Yunho dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. “Aku sangat merindukanmu, jauh dari apa yang bisa kau bayangkan..”

“Begitukah?” Yunho tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. “Aku mau makan masakanmu lagi, Boo..”

“Ah, kau sangat merindukanku rupanya..” Jaejoong terkekeh.

“Hey kau, cepatlah sembuh. Aku ingin kau membuatkan aku sarapan seperti waktu itu lagi,” ujar Yunho lembut sambil terus memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati detik tiap detik kebersamaannya dengan setengah dari dirinya, Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan memilih untuk mendengarkan perkataan Yunho selanjutnya.

“Lalu aku bisa mengganggumu ketika kau memasak dengan memelukmu dari belakang.. Menghirup aroma tubuhmu yang benar-benar seperti candu untukku..” ujar Yunho.

“Lebay..”

“Memang begitu, mau diapakan lagi..”

“Maka dari itu cepatlah sembuh..” Yunho membuka matanya dan mengelus pipi tirus Jaejoong lembut. “Aku akan terus berada disisimu, aku janji..”

“Jangan berjanji pada orang yang akan mati, Yun. Nanti kalau kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu, aku akan menggentayangi hidupmu nanti..” jawab Jaejoong santai.

“Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan bicara seperti itu, kau ini memang benar-benar bodoh!” Yunho menarik pipi Jaejoong gemas.

“Tapi itu memang benar, Yunnie-bear sayang..” Jaejoong tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala Yunho. “Aku tahu waktu tidak akan berpihak kepadaku..”

“Terserah apa katamu,” Yunho memandang sebal Jaejoong dan melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari kepalanya. “Aku hanya ingin kau cepat sembuh dan terus bersamaku, mengerti?”

“Hmm..” Jaejoong hanya menggumam tidak jelas, “aku mau tidur, Yun.. Mataku berat sekali rasanya.”

“..Jae?”

“Aku tidur dulu, ya.. Love you, hehe.” saat itu juga Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho dan tertidur pulas dengan wajah damai, sangat damai.

Awalnya Yunho benar-benar berpikir kalau Jaejoong memang sekedar tidur saja karena kelelahan. Tapi perasaannya berkata lain.

Dan saat itu juga Jaejoong masuk ruangan ICCU.

Koma—

—tidak ada harapan.

.

.

 **Tiga tahun kemudian.**

“Kupikir kita akan menjalani kehidupan yang seperti apa yang kau harapkan, Boo..” gumam Yunho sambil mengetik sesuatu di keyboard laptopnya, sesekali ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan kembali mengetik.

“..tapi ternyata begini akhirnya,” sambung Yunho dengan suara datar.

“Jadi kau tidak suka kalau aku mendapatkan hidup keduaku? Huh?” tanya Jaejoong dengan nada manja sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yunho dari belakang.

“Begitulah..” jawab Yunho seadanya, ia menyeringai ketika merasakan Boo miliknya itu mendengus.

“Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja aku waktu di taman itu sampai aku benar-benar mati, kau ini..” Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan Yunho menuju dapur.

“Ya! Aku hanya bercanda!” teriak Yunho setelah menghentikan aktivitasnya.

 “Dasar tukang ngambek..” Yunho mendesah pelan, ia memang tahu betul sifat Jaejoong yang ceroboh, tukang ngambek dan kekanakan itu. Dan akibatnya tidak main-main, Jaejoong bisa saja memisahkan kepala dan tubuhnya dengan sekali tebas. Kejam.

“Huh, kalau begitu cari saja yang tidak pernah ngambek!” balas Jaejoong dengan suara samar-samar dari dapur. Entah kenapa masih saja terdengar desahan Yunho barusan, padahal jarak dapur dan kamar cukup jauh.

“Baiklah kalau itu maumu!” jawab Yunho dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan dan tersenyum licik ketika mendengar suara derapan langkah kaki yang menuju kamarnya dengan tergesa.

“Lihat saja kalau kau berani, Jung Yunho!” ancam Jaejoong sambil menunjuk-nunjukan pisau kepada Yunho dengan wajah masam.

“Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Jung Jaejoong?” Yunho tersenyum licik, berbalik dan menghiraukan berbagai protesan yang keluar dari sosok cantik yang hanya miliknya itu.

“...Love you, Boo.”

Yunho memang bukan tipe lelaki romantis seperti Yoochun, yang selalu membuat kekasihnya merasa tersanjung dan bangga memiliki kekasih sepertinya.

Coba tanya Jaejoong, apa dia bangga memiliki Yunho? Pasti jawabannya tidak.

“Kau pikir aku senang punya pacar sepertimu? TIDAK!” begitulah kata Jaejoong setiap kali ia beradu argumen sengit dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong juga bukan merupakan tipe yang lemah dan serius dalam hal apapun, lihat saja IP dia yang hancur tersebut. Dia juga bukan tipe yang selalu menuntut hal-hal romantis dari Yunho, mana pernah dia peduli akan hal itu.

Maksudku.. Hey, Jaejoong itu _playboy_ , dia bisa mendapatkan apa saja sekali tunjuk, semuanya rela berkorban untuk dia—maksudku, matipun bisa ditunda! Tanya saja siapa yang pernah jadi kekasihnya, kalau kau bersedia untuk bertanya ke semua gadis yang berada di kampus yang sama dengannya saat itu, pasti hampir semua menjawab kalau mereka pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan si tampan—atau cantik—Kim Jaejoong itu.

“Tapi aku benar-benar shock ketika aku dan Jaejoong-oppa putus karena lelaki lain..” komentar salah satu mantan kekasih Jaejoong. Kasihan, sabar ya.. Cobaan itu memang berat.

Yah, mungkin si playboy dan si perfeksionis yang kaku dan dingin itu benar-benar dipermainkan oleh takdir. Siapa juga yang bisa mengetahui akhirnya akan seperti ini, huh?

Yunho juga tidak pernah sesumbar tentang hubungan mereka, ia tidak terlalu memikirkan statusnya dan Jaejoong. Yang terpenting untuknya adalah seberapa tulus perasaannya kepada Jaejoong dan sebaliknya _, so sweet_.

Hampir kehilangan Jaejoong selamanya mungkin menjadi pelajaran paling penting untuk seorang Jung Yunho. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong untuk kedua kalinya, dan kali ini biarkan dia membuktikan seberapa besar perasaannya—walaupun sampai sekarang Yunho belum bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan cara yang baik dan benar.

Tadinya Yunho sudah membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya saat ini kalau tidak ada Jaejoong, tapi ternyata ia benar-benar beruntung—atau sial?

Dan sekali lagi Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak pernah sesumbar untuk mengatakan hal semacam ‘ _love you_ ’ atau apapun itu. Karena tanpa mereka katakan juga, mereka sudah tahu dan paham satu sama lain. Ingat, mereka bukan dua lagi tetapi satu. Dan satu itu tunggal dan tidak dapat dipisahkan, bukan?

Jadi.. Inikah namanya cinta sejati yang sering disebut-sebut oleh banyak orang? Entahlah, tanyakan saja kepada mereka sendiri.

.

.

 **The end**


End file.
